Dr. Seuss' ABC
Dr. Seuss's ABC is the first Dr. Seuss Living Book. and it was the sixth Living Books PC CD-Rom from 1995, and now it was based on the 1963 story-book. Story The story isn't exactly too much a plot as it is Icabod and Izzy going through the alphabet and stating what begins with each letter. The click points mainly comprise of them stating what else begins with each letter, and occasionally there is a musical click point. The running gag in the story is a fast yellow guy named the Zed, who keeps his name a secret until the last page of the book. Characters * Icabod * Izzy *MagiYellow *MagiGreen *DekaYellow *MagiRed *MagiBlue *MagiPink *KabutoRaiger *AbareBlack *AbareRed *HurricaneBlue *HurricaneYellow *AbareBlue *AbareYellow *HurricaneRed *KuwagaRaiger *DekaRed *DekaPink *DekaBlue *DekaGreen *OhYellow *OhBlue *OhGreen *MegaRed *MegaPink *Pink Racer *Blue Racer *Yellow Racer *Green Racer *OhRed *Red Racer *GoYellow *TimeBlue *TimeRed *TimeGreen *TimeYellow *TimePink *Ned the Guy in the Nightshirt *Norman the Guy with the Big Nose *Otis, Oscar's Only Ostrich *The Orange Owl *The Pink Pajama Painter *The Policeman *Peter Pepper's Puppy *Papa *Queen Quinella the Quick Queen of Quincy *Queen Quinella's Quacking Quacker-oo *OhPink *Rosy Robin Ross *Rupert, Rosy's Red Rhinoceros *Silly Sammy Slick *The Ten Tired Turtles on the Tuttle-tuttle Tree *Uncle Ubb *Vera Violet Vinn *Willy Waterloo *Warren Wiggins *Waldo Woo *Xavier the Extra Fox *Young Yolanda Yorgenson *The Yawning Yellow Yak *Emma the girl *Emma mazzaferro's broom *The Zizzer-zazzer-zuzz * Harriet the Hen in the Hat * Ethel the Elephant * The Hungry Horse * Aunt Annie * Albert, Aunt Annie's Alligator * Mario and Marvin and Minevra and Melinda and Mary and Mike (The Many Mumbling Mice) * Little Lola Lopp * The Lazy Lion * The Kitten * The Kangaroos * King Kevin Kerplotski III the King with the Kerchoo * Jerry Jordan * Fiff the Fiffer-feffer-feff * Ernie the Guy with the Big Ear * Emily the Bird with the Egg * David Donald Doo * The Duck-dog * Clyde the Camel on the Ceiling * The Barber * The Bumblebee * The Barber's Baby * Gus, Greta's Goat * Greta the Girl Pages of Letters *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25a *25b *26 Mini-games * Icabod and Izzy's Alphabet Song Trivia * Most of the dialogue is spoken either alliteratively or in rhyme. *When Izzy says that Acrobat begins with A, an acrobat doesn't appear on the screen. Instead, she does something acrobatic herself. *While Ichabod was given his name in the original book, Izzy wasn't going to have a name until this software. * Other than ''The New Kid on the Block'', this is the only other Living Books game where most of the interaction comes from clicking on the text. *Page I is the only letter in the alphabet which only features just Icabod and Izzy. *From this title to ''Arthur's Reading Race'','' a '''Living Books Sampler' was integrated into each product and the "A Random House/Broderbund Company Ltd" byline uses a cleaner font. This byline is also used in the second Living Books Sampler. *In the alphabet sing-along song, there is a hidden easter egg by clicking, in order, S, E, C, R, E, and T, right after Icabod and Izzy sing the alphabet song. A man in a purple sweater appears and sings the first line of the beautiful alphabet song. * When Queen Quinella's queen shoes turned to ballet pointed shoes, she loved them and danced ballet on them. * When the mouse clicks on the big rock, it plays Rock'n'Roll music and Icabod and Izzy join in dancing to the music. After the music is done playing, Icabod calls the big rock a Rock-n-roll rock. * In a prototype version of this game in the first sampler that was found on The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, there were no differences from the real game besides having no music (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and having a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the book. * This is the first Living Books game (until D.W. the Picky Eater) to support MHK files. Releases *1997: First release. Medium difficulty to find out. *2001: Soft Key release. Exceptionally easy to find in the UK version. This one is strangely missing the red-book audio tracks. Category:Living Books Games